1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a data processing system, and particularly to an information management system for writable optical compact discs.
2. Prior Art
Recently, compact discs originally developed for recording music have also been used for recording large amounts of information. In a compact disc information management system, a standard format for the file structure of read-only compact discs or CD-ROMs is produced as ISO (International Organization for Standardization) 9660, which is disclosed in "Volume and File Structure of CD-ROM for Information Interchange" ISO 9660, Apr. 1988. However, there is no information management system for writable optical discs. Accordingly, the writable optical discs cannot be managed in a similar manner to an information management system generally used for rewritable magnetic disks, such as floppy disks and hard disks.